Hybrid's Inferno
by dansen fan
Summary: Sequel to Wars of LBX. A few years after the events at Kamui Island, a new evil from the future arises and capture all the remaining TSGs. Now, it is up to Arata and his friends, with the help of Ban and his friends, to stop him. Luckily, they have an ally from the future to help them. Full sumary inside. Read Wars of LBX first. Please review.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

**_P_****_rologue_**

Years after the events at Kamui Island, everyone expected everything to calm down and go one with their daily lives, especially with graduation around the corner for the students at Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, now a real school for LBX. Sadly, that is not the case. A dangerous criminal from the future escapes to the present with his loyal scientist. His goal: to transform the TSGs into mechanical hybrids and use them as an army to take over the world in his time. Luckily for Arata and friends, they have an ally from the future to help them.

* * *

_Year 2159_

_ It was utter chaos. Police carriers were littered all over the place, fire hydrants were sprouting out water, and worst of all, many policeman were scattered on the ground badly injured._

_ The only people who were not injured were two men. One tall one with black cropped hair, grey emotionless eyes, and a strong body built. But the scariest feature about him was his mechanical limbs. The other man was short and bald, his yellow eyes were cruel and malicious, and he was wearing a lab coat._

_ "Master, I believe the...adjustments I did to your body have shown far better results than I originally thought." The short man told the tall man, bowing slightly to him._

_ The tall man smirked and flexed his mechanical arm. "Yes, but this is not enough." He blasted lasers from his mechanical arm at a nearby police carrier which exploded. "I want you to find more soldiers. Do the same procedure on them and brainwash them. Then, we will have an army to take over the world." _

_ The short man frowned. "But master, there is one problem. The only way I managed to succeed was only because you have the last remaining strand of the Third Stage Gene. I am not able to continue the procedure on normal humans."_

_ The tall man looked thoughtful for a moment. "In that case," He walked over to a still intact police carrier. "When is the year that has the most TSGs in history?"_

_ The lips of the short man curved up into a cruel smile, catching on what his master is planning. "2059."_

* * *

_3 months later, somewhere unknown_

Deep in a mountain, all was peaceful as the moon shone brightly in the sky. However that peacefulness was shattered when an army of robots attacked the hidden school, the Tobio Academy, a school for TSGs.

"There's too many of them!" A young man with spiky brown hair and purple eyes yelled to an old man as he tried to a barricade at the door together against an army of robots that attacked the school. For some reason, they were unable to use their powers, like they have been blocked. "We can't hold them off forever!"

"You have to, at least until we get all the students to safety!" The old man yelled back. Sparks flew from the door as the robot army try to break through the metal door. The brown haired man and his fellow teachers were piling up furniture to form a barricade.

"We've evacuated all the students!" A young green haired lady informed the men at the door.

The old man nodded. "Good, let's take the chance and run while we still can!"

All the teachers at the door exchanged glances and nodded. "1...2...3!"

They jumped away and made a run for the emergency escape where the students had earlier escaped to. Behind them, the door blasted open and the robots stormed into the building, scanning the place for any signs of living beings. A robot pointed at the escape route and in less than a minute, half of the robot army was chasing after the teacher and students while the other half ran to the exit, hoping to intercept them.

Deep in the tunnel, the brown haired man paused for a breath. "I think their coming."

The old man also stopped and glared at the direction which they came from. "What in the world do they want from us?"

The green haired lady stood up. "I don't know, but we will be sitting ducks if we continue to stay here."

Her two companions nodded and ran towards the exit.

"There's the exit!" The young man exclaimed.

"We made it!" The lady cried.

However, their excitement was short lived as there were many robots at the exit. The other teachers and the students were cornered into a circle not too far off. A larger robot aimed its gun at the three teachers.

"You walked right into our trap. Without your powers, you are nothing!" The robot said in a mechanical voice. He pulled the trigger on the gun and a beamed fired from the gun.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Hana jerked up from her sleep, panting heavily with large beads of sweat on her forehead. For the past few nights, the same nightmare has been going on. The only difference between them was that each dream was about different TSC schools.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. "It can't be...it really is happening..."

* * *

"Yosh! Just three more months and we will be graduating!" Arata pumped his fist in the air as he and his friends walked back to the dorm.

"Man, how can he be so excited about graduation?" Aaron whispered to Ayari who shrugged.

"I think of it as a chance to get into adulthood. Besides, Christy and Hikari will be coming to see us that day, so think of it as a good thing." She whispered back.

Aaron sighed and stared at the sky. "But at the same time, is graduation really worth it? I mean, we're going to go on our separate ways, who knows when the next time we can see each other again is?"

"I don't think that's what really worrying you." Muraku spoke up.

Aaron sighed. "It's hard to explain, but, I'm just not looking forward to it."

"...It's about your parents, isn't it?" Ayari asked quietly.

Aaron shrugged. "Part of it."

Ayari and Muraku kept quiet as they guessed Aaron's true fears of graduation.

"Hey, Aaron, aren't you looking forward to see your girlfriend at graduation?" Arata teased, seeing Aaron's glum expression.

Aaron blushed. "What are you talking about?!"

Yuno giggled. "Oh come on. Everyone knows that you like Christina and you are looking forward to see her at graduation."

"Except for you." Kageto snickered.

Aaron's cheeks became redder. "O-o-oi! Just because we are extremely close, it doesn't mean that I like her that way!"

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked innocently.

"Augh!" Aaron cried and ran ahead of the group.

"Ok, you guys got your fun, so lay back on the teasing." Ayari chaste them. "You know how sensitive Aaron is about Christy."

"If you say so." Vanessa smirked.

"By the way, isn't Jin-san and Hana-san having a reunion with their friends here in two days time?" Haruki asked.

Ayari nodded. "Yeah. Hana-san also mentioned that Mio-san might be coming."

Unbeknown to them, a boy wearing a brown cloak shifted slightly in the shadows as he watched them.

"Great," The boy ducked further into the shadows when he heard Arata nearby. "It'll be nice to see her again." Everyone saw that he had a wistful look on his face. Ayari could also tell that Aaron had the same expression even though she could not see his face.

The boy could hear their voices fading, indicating that they were leaving and stepped out of the shadows. His gaze lingered on them before he shifted and saw another figure on the roof of a house nearby. The figure on the roof jumped down and landed beside him.

"So what do we do now, nii-san?" A female's voice asked the boy beside her.

The boy thought for a moment. "We wait. Until we are sure that he will attack them, we stay hidden."

The girl nodded. "Hai."


	2. Chapter 1

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

**_Please, please, please~ review!_**

* * *

Hana leaned on the railing at the deck of the boat as it sailed closer to its destination. It has been a long time since she has been to Kamui Island and she could tell that a lot has changed since she had left. All the same, she treasured the memories of the island in her heart.

"Can't wait to be on the island again?" Her fiancé, Kaidou Jin, wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hana nodded. "Yup, but at the same time," She took a deep breath and leaned onto him. "I'm not looking forward to breaking to news to the others."

Jin's face became serious. "I'm not looking forward to it too. But, if we do not get them ready, _they_ may take the advantage of it."

"True..."

Jin leaned in and kissed her hair. "It will be fine. Trust me."

"Since when did I ever not?" Hana asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"Minna-san, it is good to see all of you in high spirits." The headmaster greeted during assembly the next morning. "I have been receiving excellent reports from all of the teachers of your hard works, especially the seniors. A little reminder to all the seniors to fill up your career forms by next week. And students and class portraits will be taken this Thursday."

"Great." Aaron muttered under his breath. One thing he did not like is to be reminded about graduation.

"Also-!"

The headmaster was cut off when one section of the gym roof exploded. Screams pierced the air as a fire broke out at one part of the room and rubble from the roof kept on falling, students and teachers alike pushing their way out of the gym.

"Everyone, please keep calm!" Haruki yelled above the noise. But it fell on deaf ears as everyone continued to panic. No one noticed a wisp of purple air come out of each of the panicking students and teachers.

"Hmp, fear, the emotion I need." A person standing at the edge of the hole in the roof smirked as the wisp of purple air formed a cloud and was sucked into a container in her hands. "Now, to finish the job." She jumped down the roof and landed gracefully on the gym floor, startling the remaining students who were mainly from Jenock, Mito-sensei and Instructor-Saruta.

"Who are you?!" Arata cried.

The person brushed some hair out of her face and much to Arata's shock, her left eye was a mechanical eye. He also noticed that her left arm and legs was mechanic too.

"Oh my, surprise?" The person held up her mechanical arm. "I guess it would be rude to not give you a demonstration." Her hand transformed into a gun and aimed at Arata.

"Arata, look out!" Hikaru yelled. Arata tensed and jumped out of the way when the gun fired at him, much to everyone's relief.

Mito-sensei looked closely at the person and gasped. "Sawa-sense!?"

"Eh?!" Everyone looked closely at the person and froze. The person who attacked their school was none other than their former music teacher!

An evil grin came across Sawa's face. "I am no longer known as Sawa! I am Xybit!"

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Ban wondered as he, Ami, Kazuya, Hiro, Jessica, Hiro, Asuka, and Ran stood in front of an inn on the island that Jin and Hana had arranged for them to have their gathering.

"Yup." Hiro nodded. "Yuuya even said that it is here. He should be here by now since he came here with Jin-san and Hana-san."

"Let's go in then!" Asuka pumped her fist in the air.

The gang entered the lobby where Hana was waiting for them. "Ah, minna, you're here."

"Hana, it has been a long time!" Ami squeezed her friend after not seeing her for a long time.

"It's good to see you too, but I need to breath." Hana choked out as Ami had squeezed her till she could not breathe. Ami laughed a bit and released her. As she did, she noticed the diamond ring on Hana's left ring finger. She grabbed her left hand to have a better look at it. "You are engaged!?"

There was a squeal from the ladies as the crowded around Hana to have a look of the ring.

"Since when did you get engage?!"

"And to whom are you engaged to!?"

"Slow down, everyone." Hana held up her hands to stop the assault of questions. By this time, the men had come over to take a look at it too. "To answer your first question, I got engaged since half a year ago. And for your second question,..."

"She is engaged to me." Jin spoke up from the corner of the room. There was a collective gasp at that.

"Jin, why didn't you tell us?" Ban asked when he finally found his tongue.

Jin shrugged as he walked over to Hana. "I figured that we would surprise you when we had our gathering."

"...It certainly did surprise us." Jessica spoke quietly.

Hana opened her mouth to say something when a beeping sound came from Jin's pocket. They frowned as they recognised the tone of the beeping. It was the one that they agreed with _him _to be used for emergencies.

"Excuse me." Jin muttered as he went outside to take the call.

Ban frowned worriedly for he had seen the look on his best friend's face when he brushed past him. Jin was worried about something as so is Hana. "Hana, is there something wrong? You and Jin look worried when he took the call."

Hana hesitated for a moment but Jin suddenly bursted into the lobby and grabbed Hana's hand. He whispered something to her that made her eyes become wide and they ran out of the building.

"Jin, Hana, where are you going!?" Ban yelled after them. But they ignored him and continue running.

"Ban-san, where are they going?" Hiro called as he and the others came out to see where Jin and Hana were running to. Ban opened his mouth but was cut off by Asuka's gasp.

"Look, the school!" She pointed at the school where more smoke was coming out from there. Fearing for her brother's safety, she took off running after Hana and Jin. Soon enough, everyone followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, things at the gym had taken a turn for worst. Xybit was firing her gun at the ceiling, creating more holes and rubble falling down on the students.

"Minna, we have to get out of here!" Haruki warned as more rubble fell on him and Sakuya at their hiding place.

"Easy said than done! If we try to leave, Xybit will shoot her gun at us!" Aaron pointed out. Haruki gritted his teeth as he realised that Aaron was right. A piercing scream from Ayari, Vanessa and Kageto's side snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kageto! Vanessa!" Ayari cried as she tried to move the rubble that was crushing them. She barely heard Muraku calling asking what happened. "They're crushed by the rubble!"

"What?!"

"Hmp, it will only be a matter of time until all of you get crushed!" Xybit cried as she fired at Arata again. Arata braced himself but to his surprise, pain did not come. Daring to open his eyes, he was surprise to see a boy his age with indigo hair and purple eyes blocking the blast with some sort of shield.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked concernly as he lowered the shield.

Arata found himself unable to speak, so he nodded.

"Glad to hear that." The boy turned his attention to Xybit. "Give up. You cannot touch them anymore now that I'm here."

"We shall see about that!" Xybit snarled. Her body then transformed and shifted. Now, black armour cladded her body and limbs, spikes prodded out from her shoulders and wrist, and a mask covered her face. "Behold, the Hybrid Armour!"


	3. Chapter 2

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

****A young girl close to Arata's age was walking around town with Haibara Yuuya, doing some sightseeing before returning to the inn for the reunion.

"Miniwa-kun, thank you for bringing me around town for today." Yuuya thanked the girl as they walked back to the inn.

Miniwa, a girl with indigo short hair and purple eyes, smiled. "My pleasure, I really enjoyed it as it feels like an outing with a brother." Given that Jin, Hana, Mio and her brother, Kai, were often busy with their project. So, she often hung out with Yuuya and came to see him as a brother.

Yuuya patted her shoulder. "Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything from your brother the whole day."

Miniwa paused and nodded her head, frowning. "You are right. Usually we would hear from him at least ever hour." She pulled out her CCM and checked to see if there were any missed calls. Much to her surprise, there were five miss calls, all from her brother.

"Oh man! I got five miss calls from my brother!" Miniwa checked her CCM again and realised that she had put it to silent mode, that's why she did not realise that her brother was calling her. A second later, Yuuya's CCM started beeping in the same tone that Jin had earlier.

"This can't be good." Yuuya muttered and took out his CCM and saw that Jin was calling him. He answered it and turned on the speakers. "Jin, what's wrong?"

_"It's happening!" _Jin yelled through his CCM. _"They are attacking the school gym!"_

"What?!" Miniwa exclaimed while Yuuya's face visibly paled.

_"We need you and Miniwa to come now, bring your LBX Armours!"_

"Got it! We're on the way!" Yuuya hung up and exchanged nods with Miniwa. They took off to the school, praying that they were not too late.

* * *

"Jin, please slow down." Hana called as she stopped to catch her breath. For some reason, she was exhausted quickly and out of breath within seconds of running.

Jin stopped and looked at Hana, feeling worried. "You don't have to run there. Just wait here and catch your breath and when you are feeling better, just catch up with me in a more comfortable pace."

"But what about the hybrid?" Hana asked, obviously scared that Jin will have to fight whoever was attacking the school.

"Don't worry, Kai will be there." Jin reassured her.

Although she did not want to, Hana nodded and slumped onto the ground to rest for a few minutes. After making sure that Hana was fine, Jin continued running to the school.

* * *

As Jin approached the school, he saw Takeru and some students from Harness in front of the main building. They had scared expressions and were nervously looking at the direction of the gym. "Takeru!"

Takeru looked at him in surprise. "Jin-san!?"

"Takeru, what happened?" Jin asked as he grasped Takeru's shoulders.

"All I can say is that an explosion occurred during assembly and all of us were running out." Takeru explained.

"And most of Jenock, Mito-sensei and Instructor-Saruta are still trapped inside the gym." Inui added.

Jin's face darkened slightly. "Thanks. I'm going to see if I can get them out. Stay here and if Hana comes, make sure that she does not go to the gym."

Takeru and Inui nodded solemnly. "You can count on us."

Jin nodded and ran towards the gym while Takeru, Inui and the others looked on worriedly.

"Do you think that they will be ok?" Suzune asked, unusually subdue.

Takeru sighed. "We have to have faith in them." He turned his head to the gate and frowned. "Nee-san?"

"Takeru!" Asuka ran to her brother and hugged him before holding him at arm's length. "You are not hurt, aren't you?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, most of us managed to get out before any serious damage was done."

"Where's Jin?" Ban franticly asked when he could not see his best friend.

"And Hana?" Ran added as she looked around.

"Jin-san went to the gym to help rescue the students and teachers that are still trap in there. And Hana-san is not here." Inui informed them.

"Ami, wait here for Hana." Ban instructed. "The rest of us will go and help Jin."

"Wait!"

Ban looked up and saw Yuuya and Miniwa running towards them.

"You can't go there!" Miniwa yelled and turned to Yuuya. "Yuuya-san, please tell them what is happening. I'll go and find my brother."

Yuuya nodded in understanding and blocked Ban from following her. "I'm sorry, Ban-kun. But it is just like she said. Only her, her brother and Jin can take care of this."

"What is the meaning of this, Yuuya?" Ran questioned. Everyone else had the same confuse expression. "Who is that girl and what is happening at the gym!?"

Yuuya held up his hands to stop her. "First, this is very complicated because it involves people who have the same power that Hana use to have. And second, she is a friend of Jin, Hana and I. She and her brother came here four years ago to warn us about..."

"The new evil from the future." Hana cut in as she walked through the main gate. "Yuuya, Jin is already at the gym with Kai and Miniwa, right?"

Yuuya quickly nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to help him." Hana took a step to the gym but Suzune quickly stood in front of her to stop her.

"Gomen Hana-san. But Jin-san told us to stop you from following him."

"Hana," Ban grabbed her arm. "What do you mean by 'the new evil from the future'?"

Hana took a deep breath. "It started four years ago..."

* * *

Jin's pov

I really hope that Takeru and the others are able to stop Hana from following me. If what Kai said is true, she may not be able to handle the person on the other side of this door. Pausing, I opened the door slightly and could see that Kai was standing in front of Arata with his shield. It looks like he had saved him from the hybrid.

"We shall see about that!"

I frowned at the voice and opened the door a bit more. Much to my horror, Kai was right. The hybrid attacking them was Sawa!

"Behold, the Hybrid Armour!"

This is not good. Sawa is using her Hybrid Armour. There will be casualties if this continued. Pulling out my CCM and my LBX, Triton, I kicked the door open, grabbing their attention.

"Jin-san!?"

Kai glanced over and nodded at me. "Glad that you could join the party. Let's show her that she is not the only one with fancy armours."

I nodded. "Triton!" I threw it towards Sawa.

Kai took out his LBX. "Orion!"

The two LBX surrounded Sawa, or rather, Xybit, who looked almost bored.

"Jin-san, what are you doing?" Mito-sensei carefully asked.

I did not even look at her as I concentrated on his LBX and the hybrid in front of him. "I'll explain later. Get the students out of here. Kai and I will cover you."

Mito-sensei gave a hesitant nodded and looked over at the corner where Ayari was halfway through getting Vanessa and Kageto out from the rubble. "Instructor-Saruta, help Ayari get Vanessa and Kageto out! There rest of you, get out of here!"

"Hai!"

But when Muraku and Aaron attempted to come out of their hiding places, Xybit fired at them.

"Look out!" I yelled at them, willing them to get out of the way.

A blur of indigo ran past me and before I knew it, Miniwa was in front of them, holding up her own shield.

"I'll block her attacks; use your LBX Armours now!"

Kai and I nodded. "Right!"

I took out a blue spherical device and threw it at Triton. "LBX Armour!"

The sphere transformed and became a droid about the size of Xybit with a yellow open core. Triton jumped into the core before it closed and the droid transformed again. This time, it transformed into Triton, the only difference is that the colour is slightly different and there is a large spike on its and arms and legs.

Kai took out a similar white sphere and threw it at Orion. "LBX Armour!"

The same thing happened and this time, the armour is black in colour and has a few modifications.

I sighed in relief. "It looks like the LBX Armour made pass the prototype stage."

Kai nodded with a smile. "Ah."


	4. Chapter 3

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

Normal pov

Arata could only stare at the now grown large Triton and Orion. "How is this possible?"

"Oi, now is not the time to be gaping at it!" Miniwa cried as she pushed Arata to the door. "Just focus on getting out and leave this to us!"

"Demo-!"

"There is no time!" Miniwa told him firmly. "We will stop her and save your friends. Now go!"

However, Arata shook his head firmly. "There must be something we can do to help!"

Miniwa groaned. "You're just as stubborn as Hana and Jin said! If you stay here, you will only be a hindrance to them. They will not only have to focus on defeating her, but also to protect you!"

"She's right." Muraku suddenly spoke up.

"Muraku..." From the looks of his best friend, he did not want to leave as Vanessa and Kageto were still trapped under the rubble but he did not want to hinder Jin and his companion.

"...Fine." Following his friends to the exit, Arata glanced back one last time before exiting.

XXXXXXXX

"Hm, now that they are gone, I cannot gather anymore fear from them..." Xybit mused. "No matter. I can go after them later anyway, after I destroy you!"

"Not today!" Kai yelled as Orion swung its sword at Xybit who blocked it with her arm.

"That armour is too strong for us to penetrate that easily." Jin remarked. "In that case," He tapped a few buttons on his CCM and Triton used its anchor and swept Xybit's foot, catching her off guard and fell down. Kai, getting on Jin's plan, got Orion to attack Xybit's now vulnerable head by slamming its shield at the back of her head, sending her flying forward. As she landed, her arm transformed into a sword and lunged at Triton.

"You will pay for that!" She stabbed her sword into Triton's left shoulder and faced Jin. "DIE!" She jumped at Jin with her sword-arm raised. But luckily for Jin, Kai had Orion stop her by grabbing her shoulders and flinging her away.

"Jin-san, are you alright?"

"Ah." Jin turned to Xybit. 'Sawa would never attempt to harm anyone unless it is in self defence. What have they done to her?'

"Jin-san, now's our chance!" Kai called at him as Orion raised its sword. Jin snapped up and noticed that somehow, the armour on Xybit's upper arm had broke. He nodded and had Triton do the same with its anchor. "GO!"

Orion slashed Xybit's arm and kicked her away. Triton followed up by swinging his anchor onto her chest, forcing her to transform back to her normal appearance.

"Tck, no matter. I have what I came for. We will meet again and I will have my revenge!" Xybit jumped up to the roof through one of the holes and vanished.

"So she got away." Kai sighed and tapped a few buttons on his CCM. Orion ejected out of the LBX Armour and the armour transformed back into a sphere. Jin did the same and pocketed both his LBX and LBX Armour.

"At least we know that Sawa is still alive." Jin stated. Kai nodded and glanced at his sister who was waiting in a corner.

"All the students are safe outside. The two students who were crushed by the rubble have minor injuries." Miniwa reported.

Kai nodded at her and patted her shoulder. "Good job, sis."

Miniwa nodded and turned to Jin. "Your friends are outside with Yuuya-san and Hana-san. You better go with them now. They are getting very worried, especially Hana."

Jin nodded but stopped in his tracks as he remembered something. "Please don't tell her that Xybit nearly stabbed me."

Kai and Miniwa exchanged glances before nodding.

XXXXXXXXX

"So let us get this straight. There is a criminal from the future on the loose in our time." Kazu checked off with his fingers. "And he is kidnapping people, the Third Generation Genetics, who have powers like you used to have and turning them into hybrids which are part human and part machine."

"And you, Jin, two people from the future, and another friend of yours were developing a new technology that could fight them." Ran concluded.

Yuuya and Hana slowly nodded.

"Also," Hiro pointed at Yuuya. "Yuuya-san knew all about this."

Yuuya shrugged. "Actually I found out by accident and was sworn to secrecy."

"Oh...then, the school was attack by one of the hybrids?" Asuka wondered out loud. "If that's the case, did you see anything, Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head. "Nope. In fact, I doubt that any of us saw anything as everyone was rushing to the exit and there was a lot of smoke."

"I see." Hana looked back at the gym worriedly. After the remaining students had emerged, they were ushered into the school building and were told to check their injuries. Arata did mention about Jin, Kai and Miniwa staying back though.

Jessica placed a hand on the worried woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jin will be fine."

Hana sighed and nodded. "I know that, but for some reason, I cannot help but worry a bit."

Jessica smiled softly. "That's because you love him."

"Jessica..." Hana looked at her carefully. "Do you still like Jin?"

Jessica shrugged. "Nope, after dating for two months, we figured that it would not work out."

"Souka."

"Jin! Miniwa! Kai!"

Hana jerked up and saw Jin, Miniwa and Kai walk towards them unharmed, though Jin looked upset for some reason.

"Jin!" Hana ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, surprising him a bit.

"Miniwa-kun, are you alright?" Yuuya asked the girl concernly. Miniwa nodded and bowed to Ban and his friends. "I am sorry for stopping you earlier, but we had to make sure that we did not have any casualties."

Ban nodded in understanding. "It's fine. We're glad that no one got hurt badly."

Kai smiled a bit. "I'm Ryusei Kai, and she is my sister, Miniwa."

Ban smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. Hana and Yuuya told us that you are from the future."

Kai's smile dropped a bit. "Ah, we were sent here to capture the criminal lord, Therasu and bring him back to the future where he will be judged for his crimes."

"So, what does he actually want to do with the hybrids?" Asuka wondered out loud.

Miniwa looked at them gravely. "He intends to gather more fear from people and generate it as a source of energy. Then, he will use this energy to convert more TSG into hybrids and bring them back to our time and have them fight to take over the world for him."

Ban and Hiro frowned at that. "We cannot let him succeed."

Miniwa and Kai exchanged nods and Kai went over to where Jin and Hana were to standing and whispered in low tones with them. They nodded and went back to Ban's spot.

"After asking Hana-san and Jin-san about it," Kai spoke as he walked over to the group. "I would like to ask all of you a favour."

"And that is?"

Kai looked at them seriously. "Please help us in our fight against the hybrids!"


	5. OC list

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

**_Here is the current OC list for the story. I am not sure if there will be more. If there is, I will post their profiles as soon as posible._**

* * *

Name: Kayagi Hana

Age: 22

Appearance: She no longer dyes her hair, so it is now black colour and is still up to her waist. Her eyes are a bit darker now.

LBX: Athena

Plot: When Kai came to her four years ago, she, Mio and Jin began to help him develop the LBX Armour Technology for LBX to combat the hybrids. Sometime during that period, she and Jin became engaged.

* * *

Name: Kudou Ayari

Age: 18

Appearance: Now, her hair is slightly shorter and only comes up to her mid-back and no longer ties it up into a ponytail, but a lose bun at the back of her head. She also looks more mature now.

LBX: Mivera

Plot: Although she never said anything about it, she has been getting more flashbacks about her biological parents and brother and managed to piece it together that Ichirou is her brother. However, she did confide in Mikhail in this.

* * *

Name: Shirai Hikari

Age: 18

Appearance: Her hair only goes pass her chin by a few inches now and longer bangs. Now she wears red rimmed glasses and is slightly taller.

LBX: Fairy

Plot: After she left the Kamui Island, she continued her studies at a local school. However, she eventually rejoined with her brother to fight the hybrids.

* * *

Name: Sena Aaron

Age: 18

Appearance: His hair is longer now and no longer spiky. He is also taller than most of his friends now.

Plot: After Christina left the school because of personal matters, he became despondent especially since. Now, he chose to assist Miniwa and Kai to complete develop the LBX technology.

* * *

Name: Christina Rennton

Age: 18

Appearance: She had let her hair grow out until it reaches her waist and gotten taller a bit.

LBX: Mivera

Plot: Two years after the World Sabers arc, she was called home due to personal matters and had to leave the island. When she heard about the hybrids attacking Aaron and her friends, she requested to her mother to let her fight alongside with them and was given permission.

* * *

Name: Ryusei Kai

Age: 18

Appearance: He has indigo wavy hair and purple eyes. He is also rather tall unlike his sister.

Personality: He is a no-nonsense person who would not easily back down from his duties. He is also very smart. There are times that he would show a soft side to his personality and cares a lot for his sister and friends.

LBX: Orion (A grey knight-frame LBX with a white helmet. Its primary weapons are a sword and a shield.)

Plot: He is from the year 2159 that was sent to capture the criminal lord, Therasu. The first people he met were Hana and Mio whom he worked together with Jin to develop the LBX Armour technology. He first appeared to Arata when he saved him from a hybrid's attack.

* * *

Name: Ryusei Miniwa

Age: 17

Appearance: She is rather short and has indigo short hair and purple eyes.

Personality: Like her brother, she is a no-nonsense person but enjoys a bit of fun every now and then.

History: She is Kai's brother and comes from the year 2159. At first, she was sent to spy on Arata and his friends and to protect them should the hybrids attack them. She usually monitors the situation and gives them advice every now and then.


	6. Chapter 4

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"Please help us in our fight against the hybrids!" Kai said seriously. "Between the six of us, we cannot handle the hybrids ourselves."

"six?" Hiro cocked his head curiously.

"You can meet our sixth friend soon," Hana spoke up. "But for now, I think we can call it a day. You don't have to give an answer now, but the latest is tomorrow evening. I'm planning to ask Arata and the others to help us too."

"Hold on." Ban held up his hand. "I think I can speak for everyone that we will like to help you defeat the hybrids."

Jin and Hana exchanged smiles with Kai, Miniwa and Yuuya.

"Good. I'll talk with Arata once Higurashi-sensei releases them." Jin told them and walked to the school building. Hana followed him, leaving Kai, Miniwa and Yuuya with Ban and the others.

"I guess we better head back to the inn now." Yuuya spoke up when Jin and Hana entered the building. "We really should rest with what had happened today."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Takeru, I'll see you tomorrow." Asuka hugged her brother briefly before she joined her friends and left the school.

Takeru stared at his sister's departing figure and shrugged.

"Hey, Takeru, if you want to join your sister in the fight, then go ahead." Inui suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?"

"What he means is," Suzune explained. "You can go with your sister and help them. We'll be fine on our own for a while."

"Minna." Takeru smiled. "Ok, I'm going to find Jin-san now."

* * *

"You guys are lucky that none of you were seriously injured or you would be in a hospital bed instead of here." The headmaster remarked as he surveyed the students that were resting in the infirmary. Most of them had minor scrapes and cuts while Vanessa had dislocated her shoulder and Kageto sprained his ankle.

"Headmaster, they need to rest now. It would be best to let them be now." Higurashi-sensei told him. He nodded and left. "I must report this incident to the management."

Arata slummed his shoulders as the headmaster left. "What do you think happened to Sawa-sensei that turned her into...you know..."

"Don't know." Aaron answered, not bothering to look at Arata and stare ahead.

"Minna, you should rest now." Higurasi-sensei told them. "You are all exhausted physically and mentally."

"Hai."

The door suddenly opened and Jin and Hana came in. "Sorry for disturbing."

"Jin-san and Hana-san?!" Arata exclaimed as he sat up.

"Higurashi-sensei, may we have a word with them for a while?" Hana asked the teacher. Higurashi-sensei glanced at her watch and nodded. "Five minutes is all I can give."

"Arigatou." Jin nodded as Higurashi-sensei got up from her work place and left them.

"Jin-san, what happened back there?" Haruki finally asked. Hana and Jin exchanged glances before Jin patted Hana's hand and sighed.

"Do you remember what happened four years ago when the World Sabers nearly took over the island and the TSGs helped defeat them?"

Everyone slowly nodded, not understanding where this was leading to.

"Well...now, all of the TSGs around to world were kidnapped two months ago and we have a reason to believe that they were...transformed into what you saw earlier, a mixture of human and machine...a hybrid." Hana continued.

Now everyone was staring at them in shock.

"...What about Mio?" Arata asked worriedly, breaking the initial silence.

"She's safe because the both of us lost our powers four years ago." Hana assured him. "We have come to the conclusion that whoever is kidnapping them needs the TSGs to _have _their powers before he can turn them into hybrids."

"...Souka."

"Then, we will get to the point of coming here today." Jin cut in. "Initially, we wanted to ask all of you if you will want to help us fight the hybrids along with us."

There was a silence for a while as the students tried to process this until Haruki spoke up.

"Can we have some time to think about it?"

Jin and Hana nodded. "Sure, but we need to know by tomorrow evening. Rest now and think over t tomorrow. We promise that we will give you all the details should you agree to help."

* * *

Jin sighed as he and Hana walked down the corridors of the school. "Maybe we should have waited before telling them."

"Maybe. But, you saw Sawa attack them, right?" Hana stated. "She might not let them go that easily, especially since she failed to get rid of them in the first place."

Jin slowly nodded. "While that's true, do you think it is a good idea to involve them in the first place?"

Hana sighed. "Jin, we were younger than they were when we joined Ban and fought against the Innovator, Omega Dain and Mizel."

This time it was Jin's turn to sigh. "You are right."

"Jin-san! Hana-san!"

They turned around and saw Takeru coming over to them. "Takeru?"

"Jin-san, I would like to help you and my sister to fight the hybrids." Takeru told them determinately.

Hana narrowed her eyes a bit. "Does Asuka know about it?"

Based on the way Takeru looked sheepish at her question, Hana sighed. "I knew it."

"Are you sure about this, Takeru?" Jin asked him firmly.

Takeru nodded. "There is no way am I going to abandon my friends and sister to deal with this themselves."

Hana and Jin shared a secret smile. The Kojou siblings were very similar in their determination.

"I see, then, welcome aboard." Hana said. "But first, tell your sister about it."

Takeru grinned and nodded vigorously. "Hai!"

* * *

Back at the dorms, Arata could not sleep and kept on staring at the ceiling.

"Arata, are you still awake?" Hikaru asked as he hasn't slept yet either.

Arata nodded. "Yeah, today's events are still stuck in my head."

Hikaru could understand what his best friend was thinking as he too was unable to stop thinking about the events too. "Are you going to join Jin-san and Hana-san?"

"Ah." Arata nodded. "People are being kidnapped all for something they could not help. They never asked for their powers and now they are forced to become monsters because of it. I want to stop it."

Hikaru sat up and watched him for a moment. "I understand. I'll join too."

Arata shot up and looked at his friend in surprise. "Hikaru..." Slowly a grin formed on his face. "Thanks."

* * *

"You are going to join Jin-san and Hana-san to fight the hybrids." Muraku stated softly as Arata passed him the next morning during breakfast. Arata gave him a subtle nodded. "Ah."

"We are going to have a discussion on this after breakfast. There will be no class today given the events yesterday." Muraku informed him.

"...Souka."Arata weaved his way to the table his platoon was, his eyes fell on Aaron who was trying to hide his worry in his eyes and act normal in front on Ayari and Muraku. 'Aaron.'

"Arata!"

Arata quickly jerked out of his thoughts and went over to his platoon's table. "Good morning."

"Arata, you are going to take up the offer to fight the hybrids, aren't you?" Sakuya asked worriedly.

Arata nodded firmly. "Yeah. I've been thinking the whole night. If someone wants to kidnap the TSG just because of their powers, I cannot stand for that."

Haruki looked at him carefully. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Arata looked up and there was a rare determination in his eyes. "Yes, I am."

He quickly finished his breakfast and left the cafeteria, ignoring his friend's concern looks.

"Hikaru, something tells me that you would join too." Sakuya stated.

Hikaru sighed. "I'm sorry, but I told Arata last night that I would join him."

Sakuya was shock at this but surprisingly, Haruki seems to be taking it quiet well. "In that case, why don't we join as a platoon?"

This suggestion caught Sakuya and Hikaru off guard.

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm already thinking of joining, so that leaves Sakuya."

Sakuya looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed. "I really cannot leave you guys alone and get your LBXs thrashed up with no one to fix them, can't I?"

Hikaru and Haruki exchanged smiles before they stood up with their empty trays.

"We still have to attend that discussion though." Haruki informed them.

Sakuya and Hikaru nodded. "Ok."


	7. Chapter 5

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Catherin pointed at Arata. "You wanted to join the fight against the hybrids, and then," She pointed at Hikaru, "You decided join too. And during breakfast," this time, she pointed at Haruki. "You suggested that your whole platoon join Arata."

"That's just about it." Haruki shrugged.

"Haruki, I hope you know exactly what you are getting into." Gendou told him.

Haruki nodded. "Ah. I know that it will be dangerous, but I have faith in Jin-san and Hana-san. They will not let the hybrids do anything to us."

"Also, we cannot just sit here and let the hybrids do what they want." Hikaru added.

"That's true. That's why I'm going too." Muraku suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at him slightly shocked, except for Ayari and Aaron who seem to have seen this coming.

"Muraku..." Mikhail whispered. He exchanged glances with Kageto and Vanessa and they nodded. Mikhail nodded and addressed Muraku. "If that's the case, we are going to follow you too."

"But, Vanessa and Kageto are still injured." Yuno pointed out.

Vanessa scoffed. "If you think that this sling," She gestured to the sling on her left arm, "Can stop me, you are wrong. I once went for War Time with a sprained wrist and came out fine."

"Until War Time ended." Ayari countered. "Your wrist injury became worse after that."

Vanessa glared at her. "I can't just sit here and wait for my shoulder to recover while Muraku and Mikhail are out there fighting the hybrids!"

"Neither can I." Kageto added.

Muraku sighed. "Fine, the three of you can follow. But, on the condition that Vanessa, you will not battle until your shoulder is healed, and Kageto, you will stay away from the battles until your ankle is better."

Vanessa and Kageto exchanged smiles and high-fived.

Ayari had an amused smile on her face. "I guess it's settled then." She pulled out her CCM and dialled a number. "Hana-san, it's just as you predicted. There are eleven of us."

'Eleven?' Everyone thought.

Ayari nodded. "Yup, 1st platoon, 6th platoon, Aaron, Takeru, and me...ok. We'll meet up there." She hung up and gave them a grin. "I called Hana-san last night and told her that Aaron and I would like to join. And she told me that the 1st platoon and 6th platoon would definitely join. Takeru already told her that he wants in."

Arata faked a hurt expression. "Aaron, you should have told me."

Aaron only rolled his eyes. "I knew that you would be like that."

Ayari cleared her throat. "Anyway, for those who are going, we have to meet up at the docks at six. Hana-san said that she and Mito-sensei will handle the school issues and we have to pack now."

"Hai."

* * *

"Are you sure that you can handle that pile of books with one hand?" Ayari questioned nervously when Vanessa tried to pick up a huge pile of books with her good arm.

"Relax, Ayari." Vanessa said as she picked the pile up. "See? I can handle it."

Just as those words left her mouth, some of the books on the top of the pile fell off. Luckily, Ayari managed to catch them.

She snorted. "Yeah right."

Vanessa gave a frustrated sigh and flopped onto her bed. "Why does people always treat the injured like invalids?! Just because I cannot use my left arm, it doesn't mean that I cannot use my right arm!"

Ayari blinked in surprise. "So you're still mad that Muraku nearly did not let you go because of your injury?"

"What else?"

Ayari smiled a bit and sat down beside her best friend. "You know that he was just worried about you and does not want you to worsen your injury."

"But then…"

"Look," Ayari cut her off. "You used to do that to him with Mikhail and Kageto whenever he got sick…not that it worked anyway."

Vanessa chuckled a bit. "No matter what we said, Muraku would still go in for War Time until Hikari made him go to the infirmary. I bet she is the only person who can make him stop whenever he pushes himself too much."

"Yeah." Ayari had a wistful expression.

"Anyway, back to the topic," Vanessa glanced at her sling. "How long do you think I would have to wear this?"

Ayari tapped her chin. "Based on what I remember…two weeks."

Vanessa's mouth dropped wide open along with her eyes. "Two weeks?!"

Ayari shrugged. "Actually it depends on how well you take care of yourself. If you are more careful, then it might take less than two weeks."

Vanessa nodded wordlessly. Ayari patted her shoulder. "Cheer up, we better get packing now."

"Ok." Vanessa sighed and went to her cupboard. "By the way, no telling anyone about what we talked about today."

Ayari smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Outside the school, Hana-san and Mito-sensei were walking away from the school after convincing the headmaster to allow some of the students to go with Hana and Jin to fight the hybrids on the condition that the students must keep up with their school work.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Mito-sensei suddenly asked.

Hana lowered her head. "When the time is right."

Mito-sensei sighed. "Please take care of yourself."

Hana glanced at her friend and nodded. "I will. For the both of us." He hand subconsciously drifted to her stomach. Earlier that day…

* * *

_ "Are you sure about this?" Mito-sensei asked Hana as they walked towards the school. "Putting the students into this might be…"_

_ "A bad idea?" Hana cut in. "I know. But even if Jin and I did not ask them, they would definitely try to make us let them."_

_ The frown on Mito-sensei's face did not disappear. "But I still think…" This time she was cut off by Hana's CCM which was ringing._

_ "Excuse me." Hana took out her CCM and walked away a bit. "This is Hana…yes…yes…" There was a pause for a moment and Hana's face became horrified. "Are you sure?!…Very well then." She hung up but did not move._

_ "Hana, what is wrong?" Mito-sensei asked worriedly when she saw Hana's terrified expression._

_ Hana shook her head. "It's nothing."_

_ But Mito-sensei gave her a look that meant that she knows that she's lying. "It cannot be 'nothing' if you are acting like this."_

_ Hana looked away, not daring to look at Mito-sensei. "Recently, I had a check up at the doctor's because I was feeling unwell…and the results say that I'm three months pregnant."_

_ Mito-sensei gasped and suddenly a thought occurred to her. "What are you going to tell Jin?"_

_Hana sighed. "I have to tell him later. Now," She glanced at the school. "We have more pressing matters to take care of."_

_ Mito-sensei studied her carefully and nodded. "Alright."_

* * *

'What am I suppose to tell Jin?' Hana silently thought as she walked along the beach. After saying good bye to Mito-sensei with the promise that she will see her before she leaves, she decided to take a walk before meeting up at the port.

"Hana?"

Hana spun on her heels and saw Jin walking towards her. "Jin? How did you know that I am here?"

"I heard from Reina-san that you would be here." Jin explained as he wrapped his arms around Hana.

"Souka."

"How did it go?"

Hana smiled. "The headmaster gave his permission on the condition that they do not fall back in their school work."

Jin smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "That's good."

Hana smiled and rested in his embrace. "Also, Jin…" Suddenly she could not find the words to tell him of her condition.

Jin looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

Hana opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. "Never mind. I can tell you later." She murmured.

Jin eyed her carefully but nodded. "Ok. We better get to the port now."

Hana nodded numbly. "Fine by me."

Jin's hand intertwined with Hana's and they walked off to the port hand in hand, but Hana still could not stop worrying about how Jin would react.


	8. Chapter 6

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

Up in the sky, a lone figure had teleported up there and seems to be standing on thin air. She looked around and stamped her feet on a certain spot. "Aresh, open up."

A trapdoor opened and immediately, an airship became visible. The ground that the figure was standing on was actually the roof of the airship.

Aresh, aka Electra, stuck her head out. Her hands and part of her lower body was made of machine now and her usually carefree face was replaced with a cold look. "About time you returned, Xybit."

Xybit shrugged and stepped in the trapdoor and closed it behind her. The entire airship became invisible immediately. "Got held back a bit by some pest."

Aresh snorted. "We saw the whole thing. You let a couple of LBX kick your butt."

Xybit growled and grabbed Aresh by the collar, slamming into a wall. "Watch what you say or you will regret it." She hissed and released her.

Aresh brushed her top like nothing had happened and smirked. "I hope you have gathered enough fear energy, or the master will destroy you."

With a growl, Xybit shoveled the container into Aresh's hand and stormed off.

Aresh glanced at the gauge on the container and smirked. 'You got lucky, Xybit.'

Suddenly she jerked up as a memory surfaced in her brain.

* * *

_ "Sawa, you missed!" A person that looked a bit like her yelled at someone who strangely looked like a younger Xybit without the hybrid transformations. They were standing in front of a target and the person, 'Sawa' as her look alike called her sighed in frustration. "Why can't I get this right, Electra?!"_

_ Her look alike, Electra, studied the target. "Maybe it is because you are not focusing your attacks properly on the targets. Try concentrating your attacks into one spot first and fire."_

_ Sawa thought for a moment and tried again, taking Electra's advice. Her hand glowed green and transformed into vines. She thrust her hand forward the vines shot at the target dead in the centre._

_ "I did it!" Sawa cried._

_ Electra shrugged. "I think you got lucky, Sawa."_

_ "Oi!" Sawa glared at her but saw that she was only joking._

_ Electra giggled. "Just kidding. You are really good if you can pull it off by just listening to my advice."_

_ They laughed together and the image became very fuzzy._

* * *

Aresh shook her head. That cannot be her or Xybit. The two of them had been clashing at each other since they knew each other when they woke up at the lab where the master said that we were create. There is no way they should have known each other before that.

* * *

"Jin, Hana." Ban greeted them at the docks where he, his friends and Arata's group were already were. "We were beginning to wonder where you were."

Yuuya glanced around. "All that is left is to wait for Kai and Miniwa to come."

"Um, they said that they are going to bring 'it' here so they're going to be late." Hana told him mysteriously.

"Oh…" Yuuya nodded while the others were wondering what Hana was talking about. Just then, a low rumble was heard.

Jin smirked. "It's here."

Just as those words left his mouth, a huge airship that looks a lot like the Duck Shuttle only bigger flew over to the docks. Almost everyone was startled at it, though Ban's group was for a different reason.

"Isn't that the Duck Shuttle?!" Ami exclaimed.

"But it is bigger!" Kazu added.

Hana grinned. "Meet the Duck Shuttle M2, the remastered version of the Duck Shuttle."

The students could only wonder what they adults were talking about.

"Ok, not to interrupt, but, what is that thing?" Aaron asked.

Jin smiled at him. "We will be using it to travel around to fight the hybrids. So, in a way, it is going to be our headquarters."

"Jin-san, can you explain to us the situation now as you promised?" Haruki asked.

Jin shook his head. "It would be easier if we explained it on the Duck Shuttle. Have you got everything you need?"

They nodded but did not say anything.

None of them noticed that Hana had inched away a bit and pulled out her CCM. "Jin, can you bring them up? I have to make a call first."

Jin nodded and ushered them up the ramp that was lowered for them to enter.

Hana made sure that all of them had entered before dialing a number. On the second ring, the person on the other line picked up. "Reina-san?"

_"Hana, I take it that you are leaving soon, right?"_ Mito-sensei asked over the phone.

"Yeah, please take care of the other students. There is no telling if Xybit would return or not." Hana warned her.

_"I will. Please take care of the rest and especially yourself."_

"Don't worry, I will." Hana hung up and went up the ramp.

* * *

"Jin-san, can you start on the explanations now?" Hikaru asked when they entered the meeting room. The adults went to explore the ship since Jin and Hana had already explained everything to them.

Jin nodded. "But first, I would like you to meet Ryusei Kai and his sister, Miniwa." He gestured to one of the doors and Kai and Miniwa stepped into the room.

Kai smiled warmly at them. "Yo! I'm Kai and this," He pointed at Miniwa. "Is my sister Miniwa. We are from the year 2159."

Their mouths dropped wide open. "You are from the year 2159?!"

Kai nodded. "Ah."

"But then...how is this possible?!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Through time travel." Miniwa simply said. "We managed to come here by the Duck Shuttle M2 which, by the way, our time travel ship."

"Why did you come to our time then?" Ayari asked.

Kai's face hardened. "In our time, we are part of the Time Guardians, the current police force. A few years ago, a crime lord, Therasu, had emerged and used some methods to turn himself into a hybrid. He came to this time line to capture all the TSGs because of their powers and using the same process to turn them into hybrids." He paused for a breath. "Once he has captured all the TSGs and turned them into hybrids, he will bring them back to the future and use them to take over the world."

Haruki frowned. "But then, why does he need to come to our time?"

"That's because the Third Stage Gene that created the TSGs in the first place is almost extinct." Miniwa explained. "To complete the process, he needs the Third Stage Gene. But he is the last person to hold the gene in our time. That's why he needs to come back to the past and capture the existing TSGs."

"But what I don't understand is why he needed to attack our school in the first place." Muraku wondered. "As far as we know, there is no reason to do so because if there was anyone with the Third Stage Gene, they would immediately be sent away."

Kai frowned. "We are not entirely sure, but we have a theory that Therasu has found a way to convert fear into energy. If he wants to continue the transformation process, he needs a lot of energy. But to acquire that large amount of energy, he needs a source."

"So that means..."

"Ah." Miniwa nodded seriously. "He attacked the school to create fear among the students and teachers and collect it."

"But is that even enough?" Hikaru wondered thoughtfully.

"I don't believe so." Jin spoke up. "What Xybit managed to gather might not be enough at all to even sustain them for a week."

"That means..." Arata trailed off.

Kai nodded solemnly. "Ah, they will attack again soon."

There was an air of silence around the room until Hana poked her head into the room.

"Ah, you guys are still here?"

"We were just done." Jin told her. "Is there anything to report?"

Hana nodded, her face becoming serious as she entered the room. "We have a lead at N-city. Director Kaios called Jessica just now. Their satellite had detected something." She went to the front of the room and tapped a few buttons on the consol, bringing up an image of the sky with a green line flying upwards. "This is probably Xybit." She pointed at the tip of the line. "Director Kaios asked that we head over to N-city to investigate it."

Jin and Kai nodded.

"I'll program the coordinates for N-city. Jin-san, can you get everyone to be seated?" Kai asked, turning to the adult.

Jin nodded and turned to the students. "Come on. Hana, call Ban and the others."

Hana nodded and left through the door she came in through while Jin ushered the students to another door.

* * *

"Guys!" Hana called at Ban group who was at the recreation room. "We got to get seated. We're going to N-city."

The group exchanged glances and followed her to the cockpit where Arata's group was already seated.

"Taking off in ten seconds." Kai's voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone strapped in?" Hana asked. They nodded and sat straight in their seats.

There was a low rumble and the Duck Shuttle M2 lifted off the ground and took off to their destination.


	9. Chapter 7

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

**_PS- Tons of surprises in this chapter._**

* * *

In one of the rooms of the Duck Shuttle M2, Jin was typing something into his laptop. Since they would arrive at N-city the next morning, everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. When he was done, he glanced at his fiancée who was already sleeping on the bed.

Closing his laptop, he quietly went to the bathroom to change. After that, he slipped on the bed beside Hana.

* * *

Hana pov

Sensing the bed sink a bit beside me, my eyes opened by a fraction and leaned closer to Jin.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the back of my neck. "Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

We stayed like this for a few minutes before I brought up the question that has been in my mind for a while.

"Jin, do you ever want kids?"

I could feel his questioning gaze on my back. "Why are you suddenly asking this question?"

"It was on my mind for a while." I answered truthfully.

Jin thought for a moment and tightened his grip on my waist a bit. "To be honest, I haven't given it much thought. But if you want kids, then I would want them too."

I smiled in relief. "Then, I really want them. In fact," I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "We won't have to wait that long to have them." I told him, turning a bit to face him.

Jin immediately shot up. "Hana, you're pregnant?!"

I sat up and nodded. "I just found out this morning."

Jin swallowed thickly. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Three months."

Jin stared at me for a few minutes then at my stomach. He gently caressed it with his hand and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad. But, from now on, we have to be more careful," He slid his other hand around my shoulder and held me closer, "for our child."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't think we should tell anyone about it yet."

Jin's grip on me tightened a bit when he understood what I meant. "If the hybrids find out that you are pregnant, they might make you a target."

"Not that I don't trust the others to not say it out loud, but it would be better this way." I patted my stomach and lay back on the bed. "Good night."

Jin kissed me softly and lied down beside me. "Good night."

* * *

Normal pov

Inside Therasu's airship, the scientist, Professor Ingiram, walked along the row of capsules filled with some sort of liquid, each one having a hybrid inside them attached to wires. Stopping in front of Xybit's capsule, he shook his head. "I need to conduct more experiments to ensure that there will not be a repeat on your failure."

He tapped a few buttons on the consul in front of the capsule and the tube containing Xybit was lifted up and brought to a lab. He tapped a few more buttons on the consul and smirked. "Now, to report to the master."

He continued to walk down the corridor until he reached a large door. Pressing a button on the consul beside it, he spoke into it. "Master, it is me. I wish to present my report."

There was a moment of silence and the door slid open. Professor Ingiram walked in and bowed slightly. In front of him, a person was sitting on a chair with his back to the professor. "Forgive me for giving my report this late. But it seems that there was a minor setback when I sent one of my hybrid soldiers to collect fear energy. It seems that she was defeated by Kaidou Jin and Ryusei Kai's LBX Armours."

"And?"

"I will make some adjustments on the hybrid soldier to make sure that it does not make the same mistakes." The professor promised.

The person, with his back still turned to the professor nodded. "Make it quick. I want the next operation to start tomorrow at noon sharp. This time, I do not want any setbacks!" He ordered in a harsh voice that sent shivers down the professor's spine.

"Hai, I understand. If you would excuse me." The professor bowed and quickly left the room.

As the door closed behind the professor, he turned his chair around, revealing himself and smirked. He turned to another person who was standing in a far corner of the room hidden in the shadows. "It looks like your grandson has made his move…Kaidou Yoshimitsu."

Kaidou Yoshimitsu stepped out of his hiding place and gave an evil chuckle. It looks like he hasn't changed much all these years. "So it seems. He could never step away from a fight if it means to save the world…"

"So, do you want him to be eliminated?"

Kaidou thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not now. From what my sources tell me, his fiancée is carrying my future heir. So, I will let them be for now, Therasu."

The person, Therasu smirked. "Ma, as a payment for helping us to get this far, I will do just as you request." He chuckled evilly.

* * *

"Look! We're at N-city!" Sakuya pointed out the window. Everyone gather around it to look outside.

"It will only be a matter of minutes until we reach NICS Headquarters." Jessica told them.

Everyone stared at her. "Eh?! NICS Headquaters!?"

Hana scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I guess we forgot to mention that we are going there."

Haruki shook his head. "No, you didn't."

Jin smiled a bit. "We are going there to meet up with someone who can help us."

"And that will be my father." Jessica pointed at herself proudly.

Ayari blinked. "Now that you mentioned it, Christy once mentioned that NICS was responsible for the defeat of Alferdo Gardyne, Hiyama Mami and Mizel four years ago. They could help us in our mission."

Jessica smiled at that. "By any chance the 'Christy' you mentioned is Christina Rennton?"

Ayari and Aaron gasped. "You know her?"

Jessica nodded as her smile grew wider. "I met her sometime ago when her mother came to NICS Headquarters with her. She showed me her Mivera and I have to say, it was a really awesome LBX."

Kageto chuckled. "It would be all thanks to Aaron. He was the one who made that LBX."

Aaron blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing. It was not even an original design to begin with. I made it purely based on Ayari's old LBX."

"I know." Jessica told him. "It was based on Minerva Kai. But from what I saw, you made it with your own concept."

"He," Ban turned to Aaron. "Can I have a look at Mivera's blueprints?"

Ayari took out her own Mivera and gave it to Ban. "Here. You can have a look at it directly."

Ban had an amazed look as he examined it. "Although it is made out of Minerva Kai's design, you knew what you were doing when you made it. It is like you had an idea of how you wanted it to turn out to be." He gave it back to Ayari. "Can I assume that all of your LBXs are made by the mechanics of the school?"

Arata nodded. "Ah, my Dot Blastrizer, Haruki's Trivhine, and Hikaru's Val Diver was made by Sakuya. Muraku's Magna Orthus was made by Kageto and Kiyoka. And as you know, Aaron made Mivera."

"That is really awesome!" Hiro exclaimed.

Asuka grinned. "And Takeru made Vampire Cat for me." She took it out to show them. "I was really amazed when Takeru first made it for me. I haven't had another LBX since I got it."

"Maybe when we have time, we can have an LBX battle to show what your LBXs can do." Ban suggested. This was met with a chorus of approval.

"By the way, we will be landing soon." Hana spoke up as she looked out the window. "We should buckle up."

"Hai." Everyone went to get seated while Jin went to speak with Kai in the control room.

"How much longer until we reach the headquarters?" Jin asked him.

"About one minute." Kai answered, not looking up from the controls. "It would take approximately five seconds to land."

Jin nodded and turned to Miniwa. "Any new leads on Xybit?"

The indigo head girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But if there is anything, I'll let you know as soon as possible."

Jin nodded. "Excuse me." He left the room and went to back to his seat beside Hana. Seeing her nervous look, he squeezed her hand to give her some assurance. She smiled a bit and gripped the armrest of the seat tightly. After all these years, she cannot get use to the idea of landing.

_"Attention to all passengers!" _Kai's voice came through the intercom, _"We will be landing momentarily. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."_

Everyone did as instructed and they felt the Duck Shuttle M2 being lowered. All of them jerked a bit when it landed.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying with us. We have arrived at our destination." _

Hana shook her head. "They are really into the role of a pilot."

Jin smiled and patted her hand. "At least they got us here safely, that's what matters."

"Let's just get out of here." She muttered.

Jin chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on then." He extended his hand for her to take and lead her out of the Duck Shuttle M2.

Outside, Jessica's father was there and extended his hands out to welcome us.

"Minna, it has been a long time. I can see that you have new friends." He nodded at Arata's group.

Jessica nodded. "Ah, papa." She grew serious. "About the trail of light you want us to investigate?"

Director Kaios' face became serious. "I will tell you about it in the main room. Come on."

Everyone followed him to the building. Along the way, Arata walked over to Hana and whispered to her softly so that no one could hear them. "Hana-san, where's Mio?"

Hana glanced around and whispered back, "She went to investigate the TSG Schools in their hiding places. I think she'll be back by next week."

"But, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

Hana shook her head. "I don't think so. Like I said, they have no reason to capture her with her powers gone. And even if something happens, she is a good fighter, with or without her powers. I even made sure that she is accompanied by someone whom we trust for this."

Arata silently nodded. "If you say so…"

Hana smiled gently and patted his back. "Cheer up, she promised that she will be back as soon as she is done. And knowing her, she'll keep herself safe for yours and Aaron's sake."

"I hope so…"


	10. Chapter 8

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"...Alright," A lone figure hung up her CCM. She stood in front of the ruins of what used to be the Tobio School before it was destroyed. She pushed some blue locks from her face and surveyed the place. It tore her heart to see the place in shambles and the thought that all the students and teachers were captured. She may have lost her powers, but it did not mean that she would easily forget her friends who still had them and sit aside while they were being transformed into hybrids.

"Mio, are you alright?" Another person with messy brown hair and purple eyes came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mio shrugged of his hand and nodded numbly. "I will be." She kneeled down to examine a patch of grass which is scorched badly. She shifted her gaze to the trapdoor not too far from her. "It looks like they had tried to escape through the trapdoor which ends here. But, their captors had anticipated this and waited at the exit and shot them."

"How can you tell by just looking?" Her companion asked in awe.

"Call it a hunch." Mio replied. "Ichirou, what would you do if you still have your powers and were attacked by something that you know that you cannot defeat unless you use your powers?"

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders. "I would definitely use my powers."

"But do you see any signs of TSG powers?"

Ichirou's head snapped up and he did a quick look around of the place. "It doesn't seem that they had put up a fight using their powers...Are you implying that something had blocked their powers?"

Mio nodded. "Yup. Jason was assigned to here and knowing him, he would definitely jump to the chance to use his powers to burn up something. But these scorch marks do not belong to his powers. Rather, I would think that it came from something else."

Ichirou nodded slightly. "I see your point. Should we report this to them?"

Mio nodded and took out a camera, snapping a few pictures of the scorched marks and of what was left of the school. "Hana's last report came from N-city, so that's where we should go."

* * *

Back in N-city, Director Kaios had leaded them into the main room where several people were working on their computers.

"Alright, here is what we know of the trail of light." He nodded at one of the technicians who typed a few things and the picture of the trail of light came up on the screen.

"Two days ago, our satellites had captured this image of a trail of light flying towards Antarctica. But when we filtered it, this is what it showed." He pushed a button and the image magnified by a lot and at the tip, it was Xybit just like Hana had predicted.

Jin observed the image for a while and turned to Kai. "What do you think?"

Kai tapped his chin for a moment and frowned. "I don't think there is anything about it that can tell us anything other than their hideout might be somewhere in the Antarctica. Also, why would she show herself out in the open unless she wants us to follow her?"

"You have a point there." Ayari nodded in agreement. "If I was an evil villain on the move, the last thing I want is people to find out where I am…unless…"

Jessica frowned. "Unless what?"

"Unless he is giving this message 'you are free to come and find us, but you won't get out alive.'" Hana said softly.

"That may be true too." Miniwa mused. Suddenly, an alarm blared out, startling everyone.

"What's happening?!"

"There is an unknown entity at the park!" A technician informed them. "Bringing up the video fed!"

The image was replaced with the security video of the park. Everyone gasped when they saw the attacker.

"Xybit!"

"We have no time to lose." Director Kaios told them. "Jin, I need you to bring them to stop her before there are any casualties."

"Hai!" Jin turned to leave when another alarm sounded.

"What is it this time?" Director Kaios demanded.

"Two more unknown entities are attacking at different locations!"

"One is at Town Square and the other is headed towards here!"

This earned collective gasps from everyone.

"We don't have time." Jin looked at Kai and Yuuya and nodded. "We have to spilt up. Ban, Arata and Haruki will go with me to the park. Kai will go to Town Square with Jessica, Ran, Hikaru and Asuka. Yuuya, you stay here with the rest."

"Hai!"

"But we have to get the remaining LBX Armors!" Miniwa piped up.

Jin thought for a moment and turned to Hana. "I want you and Miniwa to go back to the Duck Shuttle and bring out the LBX Armors. Use the flying saucers to bring them to us."

Hana and Miniwa nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

Xybit surveyed her surroundings before blasting an overturned car with her machine gun arm. A few people who were hiding behind it immediately ran in fear, giving her a chance to collect more fear energy.

"It seems that I have an entire container full." She sneered as a dog ran pass her, scared of the deadly aura that was being emitted out of her. "Now it's time to have some fun!" She aimed her arm at a tall building not too far away.

"Stop!"

Xybit whipped around, scowling at whoever who dared to stand against her.

"Stop it Xybit!" Ban called as he threw his LBX, Odin Mark 2 in front of her.

"Triton!" Jin threw Triton towards Xybit and the LBX Armor sphere after that. Once again, the LBX and LBX Armor joined and Triton became larger.

"So this is what the LBX Armor does." Ban mused excitedly.

"Haruki, Arata, I need you and Ban to help me buy Hana and Miniwa more time to send the LBX Armors by distracting her." Jin instructed them. "Once they send them over, we will finish her off."

"Understood!"

"Ha!" Xybit scoffed. "Even your LBX Armors cannot help you this time! My upgrade will squash your LBXs into pieces!" She morphed into her Hybrid Armor. But Haruki immediately noticed that it was different.

"Be careful!" He warned them. "Her armor is different now!"

"That's right." Xybit flexed her arm as swords sprung out of it. "Things will not end up like last time."


	11. Chapter 9

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"Even your LBX Armors cannot help you this time! My upgrade will squash your LBXs into pieces!" Xybit morphed into her Hybrid Armor. But Haruki immediately noticed that it was different.

"Be careful!" He warned them. "Her armor is different now!"

"That's right." Xybit flexed her arms as swords sprung out of it. "Things will not end up like last time."

This time, her armor had padding on her arm and legs, and the spikes on her shoulder and wrist were shorter but clearly sharper. Also, there was a strong deadly aura coming out of her.

Jin gritted his teeth and positioned his LBX so that it was shielding them. "Be careful. She can attack any of us without a second thought and definitely will try to kill us if she can."

"Maji!?" Arata yelled in disbelieve as Xybit ran forward and jumped over Triton. Jin reacted immediately by having Triton spin around and stabbed Xybit's unguarded back with its anchor. But what Xybit did next was too fast for Jin and Ban to comprehend. Her back panel opened and cannon emerged from her back and shot a missile at Triton, causing it to stumble and break over. The LBX Armor broke away from the LBX and transformed back into a sphere while Triton landed beside it.

"Your tricks are not going to work on me."Xybit cried as she brought up her sword. But before she could do anything, something flew past them before slamming into Xybit's face. The object then flew in front of Jin. It turns out to be flying saucer which was slightly bigger and had a few holders at the back which held three LBX Armor spheres.

"Glad I could make it in time." Miniwa's voice came from it.

"Thank you, Miniwa." Ban thanked her and took the spheres and gave two of them to Arata and Haruki. "Let's do this!"

"Ah!"

"Go! LBX Armor!" Ban threw his sphere at Odin Mark 2 and immediately, it jumped into the core and the droid shifted into the LBX and its color is slightly grayish and the wings on its back it longer.

"LBX Armor!" Haruki and Arata threw their spheres at their respective LBX and the armors transformed into their LBX and took their stances.

"This is amazing!" Arata exclaimed.

Haruki stared at the now larger Trivhine. "How do we use them?"

"Just like how you would do a normal battle." Jin quickly told him. "There are no differences in the controls. But don't use any hissatsu functions or use any special modes. We have not tested how the armors will react to them!"

"Understood! Go Odin Mark 2!"

The LBX slammed into Xybit and slashed its Restraighter at her stomach. But Xybit retaliated by grabbing its arm and swung it towards Dot Blastrizer, sending them flying aside. Trivhine fired its cannons at her but she flipped away.

"What's the matter?" Xybit taunted them. "Try to hit me! But wait! You can't!"

"Jin, what should we do?" Ban asked nervously.

Jin frowned and looked closely at Xybit. "The only option we have now is to find her weakness and strike her there."

Arata frowned as he observed her for a moment and lightened up. "I got it! Her head!"

Everyone looked at him and Haruki soon got the idea. "Souka! All parts of her body are covered up by that armor but her head is left unprotected!"

Ban and Jin exchanged nods. "Ok, here's the plan. Haruki and I will distract her and Arata will hit her." Ban instructed them and held up his CCM. Haruki and Arata did the same and nodded. "Hai!"

Ban had his LBX throw its shield into her face and used its Restraighter to trip her. Just as she fell, Trivhine fired several blasts at her, rendering her immobile.

"Now, Arata!"

"Ah!" Dot Blastrizer immediately used its multi gimmick sack and made its Blast Swords. "Go!"

Dot Blastrizer swung its swords down at Xybits head and knocked her unconscious.

"We did it!"

Jin smiled and called Hana on his CCM. "Hana, we defeated Xybit. She is currently unconscious and we are transporting her back now."

_"Good!" _Hana exclaimed in relief. "_Ran and Jessica are close to defeating their hybrid opponent. Yuuya and the others have already defeated our attacking hybrid!"_

"Got it." Jin hung up and took out a containment cube and threw it at Xybit. There was a small explosion and Xybit was contained in the cube. "Let's go back now. Hopefully Kai and Miniwa have something to get rid of whatever is controlling them."

* * *

"Yosh!" Ran yelled. "Take that!" Miniwa Kai punched the hybrid and tossed it towards a nearby tree. So far, the fight had been somewhat one sided since Kai's group had overwhelmed the hybrid with their continuous attacks.

The hybrid's armor broke off and Kai threw a containment cube at him. But just before the cube activated, it was sent flying away by a bolt of lightning. The group quickly covered their eyes to protect them from the blinding light. When the light faded, Aresh was standing in front of the hybrid and picked him up by the arm.

"You better be thankful that the master had decided that you still have some use or I would have destroyed you before they could capture you!" She roared at the hybrid and turned to the group with a smirk. "I'm impress that you managed to hold off our attacks, but this is only the beginning!" She flicked her wrist and before anyone could blink, she disappeared.

"What was that?" Hikaru wondered out loud.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Teleportation." He looked around the area and shook his head. "We should get going now. There's no telling what would happen next."

The rest of the group nodded and followed Kai back to the Duck Shuttle.

* * *

Later, everyone returned to the Duck Shuttle M2 and Kai told them about what happened to their group.

"Eh?! Another hybrid saved the hybrid you were fighting!"

Jessica nodded. "Ah, what's more, that hybrid used lightning to stop us."

"The lightning caused a flash too." Ran supplied.

Hana shut her eyes tightly. "Electra. Only she can use lightning with a flash."

"Also, there is one more thing." Hikaru added. "She said something about the master still has some use for the hybrid we defeated and if he didn't she would have destroyed him."

Jin thought for a moment and looked at Hana worriedly. She let out a shaky breath and sighed. "What about the hybrid who attacked here?"

"He got away before we could contain him. But he called himself Blight." Yuuya informed her.

She dug into her pocket and took out a photo of the group of TSG that was involved in the Kamui Island incident. "Did he look like anyone in the photo?"

Yuuya looked at it and pointed at Dia. "The person that has the closest match is this guy."

"Dia." Hana muttered. She pocketed the picture and left the room without a word.

Jin watched her leave and straightened up. "Alright, now that they had attacked today, they would probably keep quiet for a day or two. This gives us more time to rest and recover."

Everyone nodded and retired to their respective rooms. When everyone had left, Jin went back to his room where he knew that Hana had gone to earlier.

* * *

"Hana?" Jin softly called as he entered the room. He saw that she was sitting at the table; staring at the photo she had shown Yuuya earlier.

He went over and placed his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them a bit. "We'll save them."

Hana did not response but continued to stare at the photo. Jin rested his head in her hair and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Everything will be fine."

"Will it?" She croaked out. "You heard what Hikaru said. If they do not succeed, they will be destroyed." Tears fell down her cheeks as she leaned back into Jin.

Jin gently kissed her hair. "Not if we find a way to break them out of the mind control first."

Hana quietly sobbed and buried her head into Jin's arm. "I don't know what to do…"

"Sh…" Jin comforted her and carried her to the bed. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we will try to break Sawa away from the mind control."

Eventually, Hana's sobs quiet down and she fell asleep. Jin wrapped his arms around her stomach and caressed it.

"You're stronger than you think, Hana." He whispered softly and fell asleep too.


	12. Chapter 10

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

Up in the airship, Professor Ingiram paced nervously in front of Aresh and Blight who had their heads down.

"Do you know the consequences of failing the master!?" He yelled. "Not only all of you were defeated, you let them take Xybit!"

Aresh growled. "As a reminder, I was only sent to retrieve that brat who failed!"

"Whatever!" The professor threw his hands up. "Don't forget Aresh, he is under your charge. If anything happens to him, it will be your responsibility!"

"But, professor, if I may," Blight cut in. "They clearly outnumbered us with their LBX Armors and they managed to hit our weak spots which is our unprotected heads."

The professor snapped his eyes at him. "Are you saying that it is my fault that you failed?!"

"No." Blight calmly answered. "I am telling you this so that we can get rid of this weakness and defeat them the next time."

Before Professor Ingiram could open his mouth, a clap was heard throughout the room.

"Good observation, Blight." Therasu stepped out of the shadows. Everyone in the room quickly bowed down at him.

"Master Therasu."

Therasu smirked and walked in front of Blight. "Since you have notice this flaw in the Hybrid Armor, I will spare you and Aresh of your punishment…"

Blight and Aresh mentally sighed in relief until Therasu added, "…for now."

He turned to Professor Ingiram. "Get rid of the weakness of the Hybrid Armor before the next raid. We will leave them alone for now and make them wary with our lack of action."

"Yes Master!" Everyone chorused. Aresh suddenly stepped forward.

"Master, what should we do with Xybit?"

"Leave her be." He said as he walked to the door. "Once we win, I will personally see that she is eliminated."

A shudder went down Blight and Aresh as Therasu left the room.

"I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when the time comes." Aresh muttered to Blight who nodded in agreement.

"Now," Professor Ingiram clapped his hands. "Go back into your capsules. I will begin modifying your Hybrid Armors later."

"Hai." Aresh and Blight bowed and left the room to the capsules.

"Aresh, how long can we keep this up?" Blight asked thoughtfully. "If we bringing another loss, we will certainly be destroyed."

Aresh pursed her lips. "We just have to win the next time we see them."

* * *

As the sun rose, its light broke through the window of Jin and Hana's room. One beam landed on Jin's face, waking him up. He pushed himself up and looked over at Hana's sleeping form. Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

A few minutes later, Hana stirred and pushed herself up from the bed. Although Jin was not by her side, she heard the shower running and assumed that Jin was in the bathroom. Slipping off the bed, she took some clothes from her drawer.

"Did you wait long?" Jin asked when he came out. Hana looked up and blushed because Jin only had a towel around his waist. He saw this and smirked.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached her. "Can't take your eyes off me?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Hana soon pulled away and pointed at his chest. "Get dressed. You do remember that this is exactly what happened that made me pregnant, right?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "But you still want to do it, don't you?"

This time it was Hana's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm going to shower now. If we don't make an appearance at breakfast, Kai or Miniwa might come to check on us."

Jin held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. But please hurry."

* * *

"What are we going to do about Xybit now that we got her?" Arata asked as they ate their breakfast in the large dining room in the DS M2.

"Well, we were thinking of scanning her to find a way to break her out of the brainwash." Miniwa began. "And then, once she is back to normal, we will put her in a chamber, the Regenerator, to get rid of the machinery of her body."

"But what are the chances of breaking her out of it?" Haruki asked from another table.

"50/50." Kai answered. "It all depends on the person."

"Ohayo." Hana greeted them when she and Jin came in.

"Ah, Hana-san, Jin-san, ohayo." Ayari greeted them.

"Minna, I may not have mentioned this before, but one of the conditions for you to help us is to keep up with your school work." Hana told them. "So, after breakfast, I want all of you to spend at least two hours on your studies before doing anything else. Jin and I will help you wherever we can."

A groan came from the students. "Must we?"

Hana nodded. "If you do want to stay, you must." She said firmly.

"Hai." The students duly chorused. As the continued to eat their breakfast, Aaron suddenly remembered something.

"Ne, Hana-san, I have been wondering this for a while," Aaron began. "But how did you come to know Sawa-san?"

The corners of Hana's lips twitched a bit. "It's a long story, but, to be honest, we did not get along the first time we met."

* * *

_ A younger Sawa was storming through the corridors of the school, glaring at people to get out of her way._

_ "Oi, out of the way!" She pushed a couple apart when they were making out in the middle of the corridor. The couple glared at her but one of Sawa's boiling point glares sent them running off._

_ With a shake of her head, Hana carefully walked over to Sawa and tapped her shoulder. "Um, can you not scare everyone away? This corridor does not belong to you."_

_ Sawa turned her glare at her, but unsurprisingly, Hana did not flinch. "What was that?!"_

_ "I mean," Hana calmly explained. "You do not own the corridor, so you shouldn't scare people away with that glare of yours."_

* * *

"Wait! Back up!" Aaron interrupted. "You're saying that Sawa-san was a mean girl in her days as a student?!" He asked disbelievingly, mirroring almost everyone's shock expression.

"Actually it was a punk girl attitude." Hana corrected him. "She acts like a punk but is not that mean of a person."

"And to think that she was the considered to be one of the kindest teachers back then." Ayari muttered.

"Actually, it is a wonder the management even agreed to take her in as a music teacher." Hana shrugged. "Even the teachers were easily scared of her."

"So, what did she do when you told her off?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Oh, she dumped a pail of cold water on me later that day." Hana laughed. "And I got back at her when I 'accidentally' spilled my lunch over her."

The students sweat dropped. They certainly did not expect Hana and Sawa to be this childish back then.

"But, we eventually became friends after some time." Hana reminisced. She pulled out her purse and took out a photo. "This is a sample of what Sawa was back then." She pushed it to Arata who took it and gasped loudly.

"Maji!? This is really Sawa-san!?"

Everyone crowed around to see the photo and sweat dropped. 'Is this really Sawa-san?'

The photo consisted of Sawa dressed in an extremely skimpy, tight fitting red dress. Her green hair had purple highlights and her face clearly had a ton of make up on it.

Hana could not help it but laugh at their faces. "Yes, it is Sawa. She was part of a heavy metal band, the Dark Angels, and this is what she and her band mates would usually wear on stage."

Jin shook his head. "Hana, I think you shouldn't tell them about Sawa's privacy."

"Oh, the reason why she did not tell anyone about her past is because she was worried that it would ruin her reputation as a kind and gentle teacher." Hana said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her tea. "But now that she is not a teacher, she doesn't really care about it anymore. At the same time, don't tell her that I told you this."

"Sure thing, Hana-san." Aaron promised as he handed back the photo.

Hana stared at the photo for a moment and smiled. 'Don't worry Sawa. We will definitely save you so that we can laugh together again.' She put back the photo in her purse and saw another one. It was taken on the day of Sawa's graduation. She and Hana were arm in arm and posing for the camera.


	13. Chapter 11

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"Yosh!" Kai smiled as he crawled out from beneath a machine. "The adjustments are ready. Miniwa, status report on Sawa."

"She's in her cell and is acting violent." Miniwa reported, not looking up from the screen where Sawa was attacking the walls of the cell repeatedly with her powers.

"Gas her." Kai ordered her. "We need her to be unconscious to initiate the scan."

Miniwa nodded and pressed a button. A funnel appeared on top of the cell and a green gas came out from it. At first, Sawa did not seem to be affected by it. But slowly, her movements became sloppier and eventually, she collapsed, unconscious.

Kai nodded. "Good, bring her out and place her in the scanner."

A robotic arm picked Sawa up and placed her on a gurney that rolled out of the cell. Metal clamps held her hands and legs to prevent her from moving. Miniwa injected a blue liquid that would paralyze her into her arm and the gurney rolled into a large chamber.

Kai went back to his consul and pressed a button. "Starting scan."

The chamber glowed for a while and after an hour or so, the results came up on the screen.

"It doesn't look good." Miniwa told her brother worriedly. "We could send out signals to interfere with the software that is brainwashing her, but it would not be enough. Only she herself can break out of it completely."

Kai nodded. "Put her back in her cell. We have to inform Jin about the results later."

Miniwa nodded and tapped a few buttons. The chamber opened and the gurney rolled back into the cell where the robotic arm removed Sawa from the gurney. "Ok, let's grab some lunch now."

"Ah." Kai nodded in agreement as his stomach growled.

* * *

"Hana, what are you looking for?" Jin asked her when he entered their room and saw Hana crouching down a bit while trying to reach for something under the desk.

"Oh, Jin." Hana straightened up. "Can you help me get that pen? I cannot bend down to get it since, you know," She patted her stomach to prove her point.

Jin nodded and picked up the pen for her. "Here."

"Thanks." Hana leaned back on the desk and rubbed her stomach. "It's getting harder to bend down now."

Jin wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "You're going great. Do you want to see a doctor later?"

Hana nodded. "That would be good. So what are the others doing?"

"Most of them are exploring town, Kai and Miniwa are in the lab, and the rest are probably in NICS headquarters." Jin listed. "Oh, and Mio and Ichirou called. They will be back this evening."

Hana looked up in surprise. "That was quick. I did not expect them to be back this soon."

Jin nodded. "Ah, from the looks of it, they did not find much."

Suddenly Hana remembered something. "What about Ayari?"

Jin tensed for a while. "Ichirou said that he will be staying somewhere else when he comes back."

"He needs to come clean with her." Hana said while shaking her head. "Ayari has every right to know."

"Ah." Jin agreed quietly. They stayed like this for a while and Hana looked down at her stomach again. "Jin, if our child is a girl, what would you name her?"

Jin tilted his head. "If I had to chose, I would say Aoi. It is a beautiful flower and my favorite flower."

"Then what if it is a boy?"

"You can choose." Jin told her.

Hana thought for a moment. "I don't know…how about Takashi?"

"Sounds good." Jin rested his chin on Hana's head. "When do you want to break the news?"

"Maybe when Sawa is fully recovered." Hana said softly.

Jin tightened his grip on her. "If you say so."

* * *

"Man, who knew that N-city's layout could so confusing." Arata complained as he and Aaron walked around the city.

"Cheer up. At least we have a map." Aaron told his twin, not looking up from the map in his hands. "Now we are on 5th Avenue. We should reach the bookshop that Jessica-san recommended us to around that block." He pointed at a block not too far away.

"But why are we going to a bookshop again?" Arata asked his brother.

Aaron sighed. "If you don't want to go there, there is a sweet shop beside it."

"Oh, come on!" Arata waved his hands. "I'm not the sweet tooth teenager from back then!"

"Glad to hear it." Aaron said teasingly. "You probably would find that your silver credits are not completely run out by the end of each month."

"Ha ha funny." Arata said sarcastically. "By the way, why do you want to go to the bookshop?"

"I need some reference books for chemistry and biology." Aaron answered. "Those are some of the toughest subjects I have."

"I find them easy." Arata shrugged. "Unlike maths and physics, one only needs to memorize their main points. Also, it was very easy to understand."

"I find it hard to believe that you like science." Aaron remarked off handedly.

"And I find it hard to believe that you can be that good in maths when you often go overboard when making weapons for our LBXs." Arata retorted.

"Alright," Aaron held up his hands in defeat. "I admit that I do go overboard sometimes. Ayari had complained a lot about it to me one time too many."

"Here we are." Arata said, stopping in front of the bookshop.

Aaron nodded and followed his twin inside the shop. "Now let's see. Reference books are over there." He pointed at one end of the shop.

"Then, I'll go and see if there are any good magazines on that side." Arata said and pointed at the other side of the shop.

Aaron nodded absentmindedly and went over to look at the reference books. Over there, he was rather surprise to see Ayari and Mikhail there too. "Ayari? Mikhail?"

They looked up from the book they were reading and smiled.

"Aaron, fancy seeing you here." Ayari greeted.

"So, are you two on a date?" Aaron asked cheekily. Ayari and Mikhail blushed and quickly shook their heads.

"No!" Ayari said firmly. "We are just looking for some reference books like you!"

"Just kidding." He chuckled. "You never had any interest in boys in the romantic way, so there are no way you could be on a date with Mikhail. Although, you are oblivious to the fact that most of the boys in school like you."

Ayari raised an eyebrow quizzically while Mikhail silently sighed. It seems that Ayari was completely oblivious to his crush on her. Despite being her best friend for years, she certainly could not easily see how he feels about her.

As Aaron past Mikhail, he winked and patted his shoulder. "She isn't completely oblivious to yours though." He told him in a low voice so that Ayari could not hear them. Mikhail blushed and pulled him further away from her. "What do you mean?!" He hissed.

"I mean, Ayari does know that you like her to some degree, but she isn't the type to speak up about it, if you know what I mean." Aaron calmly explained. "But, don't worry, she likes you too."

Mikhail silently nodded. "Ok…"

Aaron grinned and went over to another shelf. "Good luck."

He slid away and looked over some reference books while Mikhail went back to Ayari.

"So, what were you and Aaron talking about?" Ayari asked him once he returned.

"Nothing important." Mikhail answered. "Um, Ayari, I was wondering…Ayari?" He frowned when he noticed that she was staring at something behind him.

She snapped her attention back to Mikhail. "Oh, sorry. But I think there is something you should see." She gestured to behind him and he turned around to where a lady was walking up to Aaron.

"Wait! Isn't that-!?"

Ayari nodded and pulled him aside so that they can observe they without being seen.

* * *

"So, which book should I get?" Aaron mused as he looked down at the two books in his hands. One of them was biology and the other was chemistry.

"Maybe you should get the chemistry book." A voice suggested from behind.

He jerked around and much to his surprise, he was standing face to face with his sister!

"Mio!" He jumped.

Mio grinned. "Nice to see you too, little brother."

* * *

Please vote on the poll on my porfile! I can't decided myself on the baby's gender!

Please review too~


	14. Chapter 12

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

* * *

"Mio!" Aaron jumped.

Mio grinned. "Nice to see you too, little brother."

"Hey, Aaron, did you- Mio?!" Arata jumped just like his brother when he spotted their older sister.

"Arata." Mio grinned at him. "Nice to see you here too."

"Mio, what are you doing here!?" Aaron stuttered out. "Hana-san said that you were away and would not be back for another week!"

"It turns out that I finished my job faster than I anticipated." Mio shrugged. "So I took the next flight and came here."

"Ok." Arata said a bit unsurely since it has been four years since he last saw her. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go back to the Duck Shuttle M2 now. But I'll see you two later at dinner." She waved as she left the bookshop. Once she left, Ayari and Mikhail made their way to the two red heads.

"Wow, that was quick." Ayari remarked.

Arata nodded wordlessly while Aaron frowned. "How can she just greet us like that like nothing happened for the past four years?" He muttered.

"Maybe she does not know how to greet the both of you without getting awkward." Mikhail offered.

"Maybe." Aaron said absentmindedly.

"Well," Ayari clapped her hands together. "Do you still want to buy those reference books?"

Aaron looked down at the books in his hands and placed back the chemistry book. "Yeah, that's why we came here for anyway."

"I tell you what, after you pay for your books, we can go grab some ice cream at the shop nearby. My treat." Ayari offered, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Thanks." Arata forced a grin and turned to his brother. "Have you got the books you want?"

Aaron nodded and went to the counter to pay. He tilted his head back at them and called, "Don't you have any books you want to buy?"

Ayari shook her head. "No, we're good."

Aaron nodded and handed the cashier the books. Ayari sighed and shook her head. "No offence to your sister, Arata, but she needs to be a bit more sensitive to your feelings."

Arata sighed in agreement. "I guess you are right."

"I know I am." Ayari whispered softly so that only Mikhail could hear. He frowned and squeezed her hand. "Don't think about him." He whispered to her.

Ayari gave a small nod and turned her attention back to Aaron who had his purchases in his hands.

"Come on, I don't know about you guys, but could use a bowl of ice cream now." He grinned and pushed them towards the door.

"The only thing you would be getting is a bowl of ice cream in your face if you keep on pushing us like this!" Ayari threatened him.

Aaron immediately stopped pushing them and hid behind Arata. "Sorry!"

Ayari kept the stern face for a few minutes before cracking into a smile. "You're forgiven. Let's go."

Aaron's face fell. "You were joking?!"

"How else am I supposed to stop you from pushing us?" Ayari smiled innocently. Mikhail and Arata were trying to hide their laughter at this point.

"I hate you." Aaron muttered.

"Love you too." She answered back sarcastically.

Arata chuckled. "Can we get the ice creams now?"

"Sure." Ayari said and led the group over to the ice cream shop that she and Mikhail had spotted earlier.

* * *

"Mio!" Miniwa cried when she saw the older lady enter the DS M2. "I thought you were still at Japan!"

"I finished my investigations earlier than I expected." Mio explained as she hugged the teen. "Where are your brother, Hana and Jin?"

"Hana and Jin left a little while earlier, but they did not say where they were going. And Kai is down at the lab keeping an eye on Sawa/Xybit."

Mio's face became serious. "So did you find a way to break her out of the brainwash?"

Miniwa shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, we have only found a way to interrupt the software that is doing that, but it would not break her out of it completely."

Mio looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can I see her?"

"Sure." Miniwa led her down to Sawa's cell where she was slump on her bed, clearly given up on trying to escape.

"Ah, Mio, you're back." Kai greeted her when he saw her.

Mio nodded at him and averted her attention back to Sawa. "Can you interrupt the software that is controlling her? I want to try something."

Kai and Miniwa exchanged glances and nodded. "Sure." Kai went over to the main computer and pressed a button. Immediately, Sawa grasped her head and started thrashing around.

"Kai, is it suppose to do that?" Mio asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid that this is what we can do for now." He told her as he rejoined them at the window.

Mio narrowed her eyes. "Let me go inside."

"What?!"

"Just let me." Mio told them determinedly. "I know how to break her out of it. She needs to be reminded that she has friends that would stand by her side."

Miniwa nodded in understanding. "Alright. Kai?"

Kai nodded too. "Here." He gave Mio a button. "If she tries to hurt you, the button will teleport you out of the cell."

"Ok." Mio said as she fastened the button on her blouse. She took a deep breath. "Teleport me in."

Miniwa nodded and tapped a few buttons on the consul in front of her and Mio was teleported inside.

* * *

Once she was inside, Mio slowly approached Sawa who was still thrashing around. "Honoka." She called softly.

Sawa jerked up and quickly backed up. "Who are you?!"

"Honoka, it's me, Mio." She gently approached her. "Don't you remember? We used to be friends."

"You're lying!" Sawa yelled as her hand glowed green. "Master Therasu sent you to destroy me!"

"No." Mio told her firmly. "I never seen him before and I wish that I never will."

Sawa eyed her warily until a memory surfaced in her brain.

* * *

_"Honoka!" Mio yelled at her as a fire ball was sent flying towards her. She jumped in front of her and an ice barrier formed in her hand, shielding the both of them._

_"Mio! Sawa!" A younger girl with black hair and brown eyes ran to them. "Are you alright?!"_

_Mio nodded. "Yes."_

_Sawa, however, was glaring at a boy with brown hair and purple eyes. "Jason! What was that for?!"_

_Jason smiled innocently. "Sorry, I did not see you there just now."_

_"Jason! This is a serious matter." The girl told him off. "We cannot simply think that our powers are tools for jokes. Sawa could have been hurt."_

_Jason flinched. "Sorry Hana, Sawa."_

_Hana nodded and turned to Sawa. "Sawa?"_

_"You're forgiven." She muttered. "Thanks for saving me just now, Mio."_

_"No worries." Mio waved it off. "As long as no one is hurt and Jason learned his lesson."_

_ Jason grinned and grabbed Hana's arm. "How 'bout we grab a parfait at the Swallow Cafe?" He suggested as he dragged her off with him._

_ Hana rolled her eyes and gave Sawa and Mio a sheepish grin. "A little help here?" _

_ But Sawa and Mio merely waved as Jason dragged her out of the training facility, leaving her to deal with Jason herself._

* * *

"What..."Sawa trailed off as her head started hurting again.

"You can fight it, Sawa!" Mio encouraged her. "You are not a ruthless killer machine hybrid but my friend!"

Slowly, Sawa's pupils softened. "Friend?"

Mio nodded. "Yes. We even trained together."

"I..." She trailed off again as more memories flooded her brain. "Mio?"

Mio grinned. "Sawa! You did it!" She ran over and hugged her tightly.

Sawa tensed at first but returned the gesture. When Mio finally released her, she stared at her mechanical arm. "I really hurt a lot of people, didn't I?"

"Sawa, you were brainwashed. It's not your fault." Mio insisted. "Also, if it helps, we have a way to get rid of the mechanical body parts and turn you back to a normal human."

"A normal person with powers you mean." Kai spoke through a mic. Mio and Sawa shared a laugh.

"Is it alright if we start the procedure now?" Mio asked him.

He nodded his head. "Miniwa is starting up the Regenerator. We can begin in ten minutes time. In the mean time, can you update Hana and Jin?"

Mio nodded and turned back to Sawa. "I'll be back soon."

Sawa gave her an uneasy look but nodded her head nevertheless. "Ok."

Mio stepped back and was teleported back out the cell. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok." Kai smirked. "Tell Hana and Jin that we know what they know."

Mio smirked back. "Sure. Let's hope that the doctor's appointment went well."

Miniwa glanced back at Sawa. "By the way, why didn't we tell them before that we knew that Hana is pregnant?"

"This is something they should find out themselves." Kai told her. "Is the Regenerator ready?"

She nodded and turned to Mio who was leaving the room. "Don't give her a shock."

"Don't worry, I won't." Mio assured her and left the room.

Kai looked back at Sawa and spoke through the mic again. "Sawa, we're sorry, but we have to gas you again for this."

Sawa pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't worry. I'm somewhat used to being gassed."

Kai nodded and pressed a button. The same funnel came out and gassed her.

"Yosh." He turned to Miniwa. "Miniwa."

She gave him a thumbs up. "On it."

Soon, Sawa was transported into a large tube like the one used to contain her on the airship. An orange liquid filled it up and wires were attached to her.

"Start it."

As the process began, the mechanical parts on Sawa's body broke off and the part grew back. Kai grinned. "It's working."

After an hour, tube emptied out and Miniwa carefully lifted Sawa out. "Until she wakes up, we should move her to another room since she does not need to return to the cell."

Kai nodded and pointed at the room at the other end. "Put her in there and let her rest. We'll tell them about the good news once she wakes up."

Miniwa saluted and moved Sawa into the room. Once his sister was out of ear shot, Kai groan. "One down, who knows how many more to go."


	15. Chapter 13

**_I do not own anything from Danball Senki /W/WARS_**

**_Finally done with my exams. That is the good news. I honestly thought that I would not be able to update any of my stories until August. _**

**_ The bad news is, I cannot update my other stories until next week cause I have a school activity all weekend._**

**_But, I promise that I will find time to write the others and post them as soon as possible._**

* * *

After having ice creams, Arata and Aaron went separate ways from Ayari and Mikhail, promising to meet up with them at the bookshop before heading back.

"So, where to now?" Mikhail asked her.

"I was thinking of walking alone for a while." She answered.

Mikhail frowned. "Is there anything wrong?"

Ayari merely shrugged. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while."

"...Alright." Mikhail reluctantly agreed. "Then, I will be at the shop opposite of the bookshop if you need me."

Ayari nodded and walked aimlessly around the city. 'I cannot let him worry about me more than he already is.' She thought as she walked passed a little girl with her hands around the arm of an older boy presumably her brother. She eyed them jealously before stalking off to the park where Xybit had attacked the day before. The place was still sealed off and the damage on the place has not been repaired yet.

Ayari swept her eyes over the place before a movement caught her eye. Slowly, she turned to the direction of it and saw a small grey cat carrying a brown kitten in its mouth running into a bush before emerging out without the kitten. It ran to a box below a tree and reached inside with its mouth and came up with a black kitten this time. Ayari watched with peaked curiosity.

'The cat is moving its kittens to a different spot.' She realised and walked over to the cat. It spotted her and hissed softly.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently and slowly extended her hand. The cat eyed her for a moment and when it did not pull back, she patted its head. "Good girl." She whispered as it purred. Glancing into the box, she saw that there were two more kittens inside.

"Here." She picked up the box and moved it to the bush where the cat was carrying the kittens to. The cat looked at her then at the box. It went into the bushes and came out to get the remaining two but it suddenly hissed loudly and ran back into the bush.

Ayari tensed and whipped around and her eyes became wide in horror. In front of her was Aresh in her Hybrid Armour. Instead of black, her armour was yellow and she was holding a long sword in her hands.

"Well, I see that you are alone." She taunted. "That makes it easier for me to do my job."

"What do you want?" Ayari hissed as she backed up a bit.

Aresh raised an eyebrow beneath her mask. "I guess no one ever told you this, but, you have something of your parents that the master wants."

Ayari bristled. "What do you mean!?"

"You will figure out soon enough." Aresh turned around and started to walk away, much to Ayari's surprise.

"Aren't you going to fight?" She demanded skeptically.

Areah waved her hand in a gesture of 'no'. "Not today. The master just wants me to tell you what I told you and go back." With that sher disappeared.

"Wait!" Ayari ran to the place Areash was standing a moment ago and sighed in frustration. "Just what in the world did she mean?!"

* * *

"Master, I have delivered the message as you have requested." Aresh bowed in front of Therasu.

He grinned and reclined back further into his chair. "Good. Now, she will be desperate to find out more and remember the formula for the serum in no time."

"Master, if I may, what is this serum for?" Aresh enquired curiously.

"It is something that you will find out soon enough." Therasu said and waved his hand in dismissal. "You may leave."

"Yes master." Aresh bowed again and left the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Therasu smirked. "Everything is going to plan."

* * *

"Ayari?" Mikhail called her when he noticed her walking towards him.

"Hey." She greeted and stopped beside him. "What did you buy?" She asked, eying the bag in his hand.

"Just some parts that Kageto asked me to buy." He hastily explained.

"Really?" Ayari asked, not believing a word.

Mikhail quickly nodded and looked at her closely. "Are you alright? You look as though you had seen a ghost."

Ayari gazed at him sharply and looked away. "Nothing, it's just something I thought I saw."

Mikhail studied her closely. "Are you sure?"

Ayari nodded like it did not matter. "Yeah. We should head back to the bookshop now. I'm sure that Arata and Aaron are waiting for us as we speak."

Mikhail said no more, but he knew that Ayari would probably tell him what was bothering her in her own time.

* * *

"Jin, what do you think about our child?" Hana softly asked when they returned to their room.

Jin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "All I can say is I'm glad for the both of us that it came to us."

Hana smiled back and kissed him. "I knew that you would say that."

A knock on the door made them pull apart.

"Who is it?" Hana called.

"It's me."

Jin and Hana exchanged surprised looks. The person on the other side of the door was Mio!

"Coming." Hana went to the door and opened it. "Mio!" She pulled the older lady into a hug.

"Nice to see you too." Mio returned the hug and nodded at Jin. "Hey."

Jin returned the nodded. "Have you gone down to the lab?"

She nodded as she dethatched herself from Hana. "Yeah. I managed to get through Sawa. She should be resting now. Kai and Miniwa were using the Regenerator to restore her biological molecules by the time I left."

Hana slowly nodded as her grip on Mio's arm tightened. "That's good to hear."

Mio looked at her closely and grinned. "So, anything you are not telling me?"

Hana jerked her head up. "What do you mean?"

Mio rolled her eyes. "How much longer are you planning on not telling anyone you are pregnant?"

To say that she and Jin were surprise was an understatement. Then again, they should have expected this since all of them had been working together closely for quite some time that they could tell any changes in each other quickly.

"How long have you know?" Jin finally asked.

"Let's see," Mio tapped her chin. "About two weeks before I went to Japan."

"You could have told me and saved me a trip to the doctors for a checkup." Hana grumbled. "I honestly thought that I was ill or something."

Mio, however, waved it off. "It was not my place to say it. I figured you would find out sooner or later."

Jin smirked and wrapped an arm around Hana's shoulders. "Hana, just let it slid. It was better for us to find out on our own."

Hana sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know. Anyway, welcome back, Mio."

Mio grinned. "It's good to be back."


End file.
